The Damsel and The Demon
by RandomShippingFangirl
Summary: Jenna Jackson is a resident of boring old Gravity Falls, boring that is until she gets attacked by gnomes and lent a mysterious journal that is coveted by a triangle man who seems to have put a spell on her, she can't seem to dislike him. Except the problem is he's thinking the same about her. (My Bill Cipher X OC crack ship, don't judge me!)(Abbreviated TDATD for easier searches)
1. Strangers

**I just joined the Gravity Falls fandom and the moment I did I started crushing on Bill Cipher. Jenna is sort of based off me, so this is sort of my excuse to ship myself with the Dorito.**

 **Hope this will be sort of decent!  
Welp, here we go.**

 **Bill Cipher watched the town of Gravity Falls from his dimension.** ** _Gravity Falls,_** **he thought,** ** _really Mystery Shack._** **It was always the Mystery Shack.**

 **The dream demon adjusted his small top hat.** ** _Who knew_** **, he thought sarcastically,** ** _that watching a dilapidated old building could be soooooooooooo dull?_**

 **And still it had to be done. He yawned and stretched his small black arms. He had been watching the inhabitants of the shack for days, looking for points of interest.** ** _Points of interest._** **He was doing that thing again.** ** _Was there a name for that thing?_** **The thing where he evaded his purpose. He wasn't looking for** ** _points of interest,_** **he was looking for the journal.**

 **The journal, or one of them at least.**

 **He looked a little closer at the stream of tourists going in the doors of the shack. This was one of the very few semi un-dull moments, when he got to people watch. This time of day was primetime for tourists. His wandering eye settled suddenly on one of the people in the line. It was a young woman, with shoulder-length blond hair and hazel eyes. She was smiling and laughing at the teenage boy next to her, Bill figured must've been her brother. He kept staring at her, though. She was beautiful, and beauty was something he didn't notice very often. His eye was fixed on her until she walked into the shack and out of his line of sight.**

 **He sighed as the disappearance of that point of interest and went back to his watch, but hard as he looked not one of the patrons of the Mystery Shack caught his attention as that girl had.**

 **The sun sank further in the sky behind the trees and Bill realized that he hadn't seen the girl leave. Her brother had gone several hours ago, or was it? Bill didn't have a good concept of time. Anyway, he hadn't seen her come out yet and was starting to grow curious.**

 **As if on cue, she walked out onto the lawn of the shack. She was reading a book.**

 **A souvenir?**

 **No**

 ** _The Journal!_**

 **He couldn't tell which one it was, but that hardly mattered.** ** _How'd she get it? Did Pinetree give it to her? Did she steal it?_** **He needed to get it, and lo and behold, there it was. Right in front of him.**

 **All he had to do was get it.**

 **But that would be easy, he thought with a smile. He willed his form to change and it did, stretching and elongating until he looked human.** ** _A good-looking human_** **, he couldn't help adding. He wore his top hat and bow tie, those hadn't changed, and he also wore a small yellow vest that resembled the skin of his "triangle" form. He wore elbow-length black gloves and boots, and his left eye, dead to sight, pulsed blue; the color of its pupil, the coded figures surrounding it, and the scar that went across his cheek and over his eyelid. His skin was tannish, and his spiky hair was half-yellow and half-black, so like the rest of him. He swung his cane and said aloud; "No mortal girl shall resist the charms of Bill Cipher!" He smirked and snapped his fingers, (he was feeling showy) and vanished.**

 **Jenna Jackson walked slowly toward her home, a small cabin at the edge of the woods. Her nose was buried in the book that Dipper Pines had given her. It was opened to the page about gnomes, which she was learning up on after they attacked her.**

 **It had been a day like any other until she decided to check out the gift shop that her friends were raving about. She didn't see what the big deal was, but had decided to go to see if it was all that it was made out to be.**

 **It wasn't.**

 **After being greeted by "Mr. Mystery" as she walked in she immediately smelled the scam. So she smiled and nodded and followed the tour until she could've sworn she saw something move.**

 **It was a garden gnome, like the ones her mom owned. Her mom thought that they were adorable, but she had always found them rather creepy. She reached out and poked it and turned as a pair of kids, probably twins, ran at her, yelling.**

 **"** ** _Don't touch it!"_**

 **She whirled around as the gnome, very much alive, let out a war cry. She laughed a little and poked the gnome's nose. "Don't worry, guys," she addressed the kids. "What's this little guy going to do to me?" She regretted that statement immediately as several of his gnome friends jumped out from behind the table.**

 **They carried her off, having decided to make her their queen, until the kids, Dipper and Mabel, scared them off with leaf blowers. "How'd you know that would work?" She'd asked. They'd looked at each other and Dipper and pulled out a worn old book. He explained that it was a journal written by an unknown author that was basically a how-to guide for fending off weird monsters. And gnomes.**

 **After a bit of persuasion, Dipper had lent it to her so she could read up in case she needed to defend herself again. Because, quote, "gnomes always attempt revenge." She had finished the gnome part and was skimming through the pages when she bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She looked up and the tail end of her apology caught in her throat. It was a man, handsome but stick-skinny, very tall, with an eyepatch over one eye and a confident smirk on his face.**

 **"** **Sorry to bump into you like that, miss, but," he looked down at the journal. "I can't help but to notice your reading material." His lone eye met hers and he smiled again. "I'm an avid reader, you see, and this is exactly the book I'm looking for to complete my favorite series." He rested a black gloved hand on the book, his fingers brushing hers. "I would be willing to purchase it from you for a handsome sum." Despite her desire to agree, she remembered what Dipper had told her about the book.**

 ** _A journal written by an unknown author._**

 **Favorite series?**

 **Something was going on. She looked down at the page. "Trust No One!" was written in bold letters across it.**

 ** _Trust no one._**

 **"** **I'm sorry sir," she said, flashing a smile to mirror his, "but this was given to me by a friend and I simply couldn't sell it without his permission." A look of anger flashed across his face but it was quickly masked once again by that smile. He leaned down until he was at her eye level. Very close. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I would be ever so grateful." She tried to control the red that was spreading across her face and took a few steps back. "No, and that's final."**

 **The man scowled. "Fine, if you won't sell the book, maybe we can make some sort of deal." He smiled again. "Would you tell me why you're reading it? I do so love to find people who share my taste in books."**

 **"** **Sure, I suppose," Jenna said in a puzzled tone. He grinned and stuck out his hand. "My name is Bill."**

 **"** **Jenna," she replied, and grasped his hand.** ** _Strange,_** **she thought,** ** _I'm falling._** **Then all went dark.**

 **So how was that? Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	2. The Magnet

**Hey guys, I'm updating again!**

 **Wow, this story hit it off better than I thought it would! Since last night, I've gotten over fifteen views and two favorites and follows! Thanks for reacting so positively!**

 **For now I'm going to update whenever I finish a chapter, but in the future I may start to update once or twice a week.**

 **Enough talk, here's the story! (I tried to make this chapter longer!)**

Bill stood in front of a small house surrounded by trees. He supposed it was Jenna's and walked onto the porch, not bothering to notice the memories swirling around him. He was used to being inside minds and sorting through the many, many images. He turned the brass knob and swung the door open, and jumped a little when he saw Jenna standing behind it, arms crossed. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you in my house?" He rolled his eye.

"This isn't your house, this is a mental recreation of your house inside your head." Jenna blinked. "You're in my head? How?"

Bill sighed and transformed into his triangle form. "I'm a dream demon. This is what I do, but I can only mess with your head if you make a deal with me." He changed back into a human. "I want the journal, and since you won't give it to me I'm just going to possess you and take it." He paused. "But not before I figure out why you have it in the first place."

"Wait a second." Jenna made a time-out sign with her hands. "I never told you you could do this." Bill grinned evilly.

"You told me you'd tell me why you were reading the book, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So," he gestured around her mindscape, "by reading your memories you're technically telling me, right?" Jenna scowled. "I'm not letting you in here, anyway." Bill stroked his chin.

"Well, yes, you being here is a contingency I wasn't counting on." He smiled again. "But I'm Bill Cipher, the most powerful being in Gravity Falls, and no little girl can stop me."

"I'm twenty-two!" Jenna said indignantly. "And I can too! This is my head, remember?" Bill jumped back as the posts on the porch railing detached and came flying at him. He ducked. "You're asking for it now, sister."

"You bet I am!" Jenna grinned as the door flew off its hinges and connected with Bill's chest, knocking him backwards. "Get out of my head, Cipher!"

"Never!" Bill came back with a splinter of wood from the door, which Jenna dodged by leaping over the porch railing. The fight continued until Bill used a decoy of himself to distract her so he could get to the door. He reached for the knob and his fingers brushed it before Jenna came flying at him, tackling him to the floor. After he recovered from the fall he looked up and Jenna was on top of him, her face above his and her hair dangling down. It was like time froze as he stared at her, into her hazel eyes. They got closer and closer until her hair poked his eye and the moment snapped. He pushed her away and stood up. "Fine Jackson, you win." He stared at her. "And yes, I do know your last name." Without waiting for a response, he vanished and Jenna found herself back in the real world.

""""""""""""""""""""

Bill was back in his own dimension, pacing back and forth across an invisible floor. He scowled at himself and his foolishness. He could of taken the girl's mind, if only he hadn't let her distract him. The truth was, he admitted to himself, he had been having fun. More fun than he'd had in ages. Jenna had his same sense of weirdness, and when they were fighting it seemed more a joke than anything else. He shook his head. He was an all-powerful demon. He didn't have fun with human girls.

 _Then why did he?_

And that moment before he left, looking at her, he had felt something.

He wasn't sure what.

It was like a magnet, pulling him towards her. As much as he fought it it had pulled him closer and closer until she had poked him in the eye.

He laughed a little at that thought.

The journal, he still needed the journal, but right now that was the last thing on his mind.

He had a plan.

The magnet inside of him, pulling him towards the human, was something he wouldn't have to live with. If the magnet was attracted to Jenna, than he would just take her, pure and simple. Stash her away somewhere until the magnet lost its influence.

What he didn't know was that it wasn't going to be so simple.

""""""""""""""""""""

Jenna walked into the Mystery Shack, holding the journal tight. She was alarmed to discover upon waking that she had been in her mind for several hours, and it had been the middle of the night when she awoke. She had ran home, stashed the journal under her mattress, and tried to sleep.

She couldn't, so she tossed and turned all night. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, but mostly about who had made it happen. In the morning she decided to return the journal to Dipper.

She didn't want it anymore.

Now, walking through the shack she laughed to herself at the irony of it. She had been literally lost in her own head. She found the door that lead to the private rooms and knocked. No one answered, so she knocked louder.

A young girl opened the door, and Jenna struggled for a moment before remembering that her name was Mabel.

"Hi Jenna!" She smiled widely, and the sun coming in through the window glinted off her braces.

"Hi Mabel." Jenna smiled a little. "Is Dipper here? I need to talk to him."

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. "Come here Dip!" There was a clatter from inside and Dipper appeared beside his sister. "Oh, hi Jenna."

"Hello Dipper."

"Did you come to return the journal?" He asked.

"Well, yes." Jenna handed it to him.

"Thanks, um, bye." He started to close the door, but Jenna stuck her foot in it. "Actually, Dipper, I need to talk to you." He looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay. Is something wrong?" Jenna looked pointedly at Mabel, and Dipper looked at her and then back at Jenna. "Let's go up to our room. Mabel, you go see if Soos needs any help, or something." Mabel grinned.

"Alright, Dippin' Sauce. You two have fun with your nerd talk." She skipped away and I followed Dipper up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was obvious which side was his and which was Mabel's. I saw notes and papers scattered all over the floor, and wondered if any of those papers had information that I needed. Dipper placed the book on his nightstand and sat down on his bed. "What's the matter, Jenna?" Before answering Jenna walked over to Mabel's bed and sat down, facing him. She stared for a second and then began.

"What do you know about Bill Cipher?"

Dipper gasped. "You met him?"

"I bumped into him on my way home. He offered to buy the journal from me, but I refused." She explained what had happened, leaving out the part at the end where she knocked Bill over. She pushed that thought from her head and watched Dipper as he paced back and forth across the bedroom floor.

"This is bad," he muttered. He rubbed his face in his hands. "I never should have lent you that journal. This is all my fault."

"This isn't your fault, kid." Jenna tried to sound reassuring. "I was the one who convinced you to give me the journal in the first place." Dipper stopped in front of her.

"Now that he knows you're involved in this, he's going to be watching you. Be careful what you do, and who you talk to. Don't talk to him, if you can help it. And _don't trust him._ He'll get inside your head, figure out what you want, and use it to manipulate you.

Jenna nodded. "What is he?" She asked. Dipper shook his head.

"I don't know, but nothing good." She looked down.

"Jenna?"

"What?"

"Don't trust him."

 **So how was that? I'll try to keep writing like crazy before I lose my inspiration.**

 **Also little fluffy moment there. *Squeeee!***

 **Until next time!**


	3. Friends

**Hey guys! So, I'm going to start trying to update regularly on Tuesdays, and sometimes on Thursdays.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Three! (Bill was fun to write in this one)**

Jenna walked along the dirt road towards home after a shopping trip in town. She passed the Mystery Shack and tried to keep the events of the past two days out of her head. She had been being paranoid, constantly checking her surroundings for signs of the mysterious Bill Cipher. She stared at the shack as one of the employees, a redheaded teenager, drove a golfcart full of tourists around the grounds. Her gaze landed on some small children, laughing and grinning as the golfcart drove around. She smiled to herself until she bumped into someone. Images of the handsome man with the fiendish smile danced in her head. She rubbed her eyes. "I'm really sorry," she said to whoever was there, "I've been doing that a lot lately." She looked up and cried out when she saw that very man leering down at her.

"Hello again, Jennifer Julia Jackson," he said with a smirk. She shrieked again. "Back off, Cipher!" He waved his hands at her.

"Calm down, Triple J! I just want to talk to you." He seemed amused at his little nickname. He reached out a hand and helped her up.

"About what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well," he pulled at the fingers of his glove. "Maybe you could come visit me?"

"What?! Where do you even live?"

"I don't know!" He threw up his hands. "I'm not good at this!" He grinned a little. "I just want to make it up to you for throwing a cat at your head." Jenna looked even more confused, then started giggling in spite of herself. "It wasn't an actual cat, was it? It was a mind cat."

"A mind cat, eh? I like that," he said, and Jenna laughed. "We should trademark that."

"Better than Owl Trowls." Jenna blinked, then laughed harder. "Definitely! I wonder if we could make some money on it."

"Maybe." Bill laughed too, then whirled around at the sound of Dipper Pines' voice.

" _CIPHER!"_

Bill turned back around and smiled. "See you later then, Triple J." He vanished. Jenna turned to look. "Dipper?" He was racing towards her, Mabel in tow.

"What was that about?" He demanded. "What did he want? Why were you laughing?"

"I don't know, he was being funny, I guess." She didn't feel like being interrogated. She watched Dipper pace back and forth, then mumbled some sort of excuse and ran off for home.

 _Why had she been laughing?_ She thought. _She had been so afraid one moment and then so comfortable the next._

She needed to start taking things more seriously.

Bill Cipher was her enemy.

 _Right?_

""""""""""""""""""""

Jenna snapped awake after a particularly strange dream about cats and owls. She yawned and stretched, comfortably lazy on this Saturday morning until the cool darkness behind her eyelids became searing light as her blinds opened. Her eyes snapped open to meet a single one, accompanied by an eyepatch. She screamed and Bill floated up to her ceiling. After recovering from her initial shock she groaned. "Why on earth are you in my bedroom, Cipher?"

"Well," he did a flip in midair. "You obviously rejected my warm invitation, so I thought I'd come visit you." He grinned mischievously. "Don't friends usually say good morning to other friends?" He stretched, his leg almost hitting her ceiling fan. "I'm a little rusty at this whole _friend_ business."

"Friends do say good morning to other friends!" Jenna pulled the covers up over her chin. "But _not_ while those friends are still in bed!"

"Oh come on," Bill groaned. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for _hours_!" Jenna was about to comment on that, but he quickly added; "just be thankful I waited at all!"

"OUT."

"Fiiiine." He sighed. "Get up, get dressed, whatever." He grinned again. "Don't worry, I won't watch." He vanished before Jenna could respond. She sloowwly got up, and looked around her bedroom and under her bed. As she could not find the dream demon and could only assume he was really gone, she proceeded with her morning routine. She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs and nearly had a heart attack for the second time that morning when Bill was sitting on her couch.

"Oh, hi, Triple J! I was starting to wonder if you were still alive in there. And look!" He gestured at her dog in his lap. "Your giant furry parasite likes me!" The dog did indeed seem to enjoy the demon's company, and he wagged his tail as Jenna approached.

"You get enjoyment out of scaring me, don't you?" Jenna demanded. Bill shrugged. "So what if I do?" Jenna rolled her eyes and took her dog out of Bill's lap and plopped down on the couch next to him, bouncing him a little. "So what do you want, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said dismissively. "Can't I just drop in and not have a reason?" Jenna narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, Cipher."

"Seriously, Triple J, I just like you, I guess." He grinned. "You're weird."

"I'm going to assume that's a good thing…?" Jenna said.

"Oh, it is. What say you I stick around and annoy you for a little while?"

"No point in saying no, right?"

"Right."

"Fine."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jenna flopped down onto her bed, exhausted. Bill had indeed stuck around that day, watching her go about her business and asking a million questions about everything. Especially the tortilla chips. She laughed a little when she thought about what he'd done.

"What are these?" He'd asked.

"They're chips."

"Chipssssss." He'd popped it in his mouth and grinned. "I'm a cannibal!" He declared, which had confused Jenna until he popped into his small triangular form, and ate more of the chips which looked quite strange considering he had no mouth. They just went right into him and disappeared.

He'd seemed quite interested in everything, and Jenna assumed that he'd never really seen the things humans use, like toothbrushes and television and pencils.

He'd stuck the pencils in his hair like horns.

She'd been surprised at how fun he was, and how little she'd thought about the fact that he was dangerous. She tried to stop mulling over things and fell asleep.

She had a dream she'd never had before.

She was kneeling on the floor in an empty room. It had high ceilings and seemed to stretch on forever. The floors were some sort of white stone, and they clicked when walked on. The room was dark except for a lone light, like a spotlight, which shone down on Dream Jenna. She was wearing a beautiful dress, lacy blue with a full skirt, one that she would've normally been elated just to wear, but Dream Jenna was crying. She felt sad, and lonely, but she didn't know why. She waited for someone else to come out of the big room and help her, but no one came. So she cried, until Jenna drifted awake in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She didn't really think much of her dream, but she almost felt as though Dream Jenna had given her a little bit of sadness. She quickly got up and got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. The sunlight streaming through her kitchen windows helped her feel better almost immediately. "Cipher!" She yelled to the empty room as she sipped her coffee. Chances were he was watching her. Sure enough, he appeared in the seat next to her, sipping a coffee mug full of teeth. _Teeth?_ She decided not to question it.

"Couldn't wait to see me, eh Triple J?"

"You wish." Bill cheered her up even more, but of course she didn't tell him that.

"So today I was thinking we should get out on the town." This statement made Jenna laugh. "Bill Cipher? Most powerful being in Gravity Falls? _Out on the town?_ " He grinned.

"Well, I figured now that we're _friends_ we could do something other than stick pencils in my hair."

"Friends?"

"You summoned me of your own free will Jackson, remember?"

"Okay Cipher." Jenna grinned. "What've you got?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bill was pacing again, back and forth, back and forth, rhythmic motion that soothed him somewhat.

 _Friends? How did that happen? What's wrong with you?_

"What's wrong with me?" He said aloud. "I don't make friends!"

This was different than his 'friendship' with Stanford Pines. This had just kind of happened, and now he found himself, well, friendzoned. He laughed to himself, and then got serious again. He started out with a plan, but his plan completely fell apart within one minute. As soon as they started talking.

The more time he spent with the human, the more he forgot about his scheme. "Friends?" He said. "Are we really friends?"

 _What's wrong with me?_ He thought again, and went back to pacing.

 **Is this moving too fast? I hope not, cause there's still quite a bit of story left.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, see you next week!**


	4. Mixed Emotions

**Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update last week, we had a surprise camping trip and I didn't get the chance!**

 **Here's a super long chapter to make up for my transgression.**

The more time Jenna spent with the dream demon, the more comfortable she felt with him. She mostly avoided the residents of the Mystery Shack, for fear of what they'd say. She felt as though she actually had a friend, but she didn't think that Dipper would believe her. And they really did spend a lot of time together, he showed up almost every morning and took her to do something insane. Like right now, she thought, legs dangling off of the roof of the house they were sitting on. One of Bill's ideas of fun was to mess with people as they walked down the road, like tapping their shoulders and then disappearing. Jenna thought it was dumb, but it was sort of funny, so she just sat and watched. It was getting dark outside and Jenna was tired. She yawned and stretched and stood up. "Bill!" She whisper-yelled. He appeared next to her. "What's up, Triple J?"

"I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to go home. So, um," she looked down. "Could you please teleport me off this roof?"

"Yeah, um, no problem." He snapped his fingers and they were on the ground.

"Also I don't know how to get home from here," she added.

"Alright, come on." Bill started walking. Jenna trotted up to him.

"Why don't we just teleport?" She asked. Bill said nothing.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." They walked in silence for awhile until Bill stopped suddenly. "Jenna, can I ask you something?"

"Yes," she said, a little nervously. He almost never used her real name.

"I have a proposal."

"And?"

"What if you were to come with me?"

"What do you mean?" Jenna was startled.

"I mean," he took her hands. "Into my realm? I feel-" He looked down. "I don't know what I feel. But it's something, and it involves you." Jenna was quiet.

He put his arms around her waist and drew her up to him. She wasn't quite sure what to do. "Imagine it, Jenna," he half-whispered. "I'm the king of the mindscape. I can do anything. You could have anything you want." She hesitated. She had that feeling again, the one she had had in her head when she was above him inside her head, several weeks ago. Like an invisible force, willing her to be close to him. Her thoughts were tinged with dread, but it got harder and harder to think rationally. She shook her head as doubt played in her mind.

"I... I can't, Bill." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She was afraid of what he'd say. She pulled away from him and watched different emotions play across his face. She turned and started running, she knew she had to get away, but at the same time something inside her wanted to turn around. Suddenly she was home, and she knew she had been teleported. She collapsed onto her couch. _What just happened?_ She wondered. _What was that? Did he… Was he… Would they…?_ No. She shook her head. She knew what had just happened. She knew exactly what, and she knew that her friend probably wouldn't be coming back in the morning.

"""""""""""""""""""""

She hadn't been sleeping well the last few weeks. She kept having the same dream, over and over, all night long. It was always the same. No one ever came to help her, she was always alone in the long, dark room.

 _Idiot!_ She thought upon awakening. She never should've agreed to be Bill Cipher's friend. She should've known he'd be playing her, one way or another.

 _Then why did she feel so awful?_

This was his fault.

He tricked her.

He never wanted to be her _friend._

But her chest felt tight.

What had she done? She had wanted to go with him, but she was still afraid.

Why?

They had been friends for quite awhile, and, she had trusted him.

Maybe he'd felt the same way.

 _What have I done?!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jenna hung around the Mystery Shack, always hoping and not hoping he'd show up. She tried her best to avoid the Pines twins, but that was proving to be somewhat difficult. She leaned against the porch railing, staring off into space as she often did nowdays. She was startled by a voice directed at her.

"Hey, you okay?" She looked at the speaker. It was a young man, around her age. He wore a blue hoodie and jeans, and had a large smile on his face. He was handsome, she thought, then felt a pang in her chest which she chose to ignore. "Hello? Earth to lady?"

She smiled. "Sorry. Just a little spaced out."

"I guess." He leaned up next to her. "I know that look." Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"You're bummed out. How about we head to the diner? I'll buy you a coffee." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Guy."

A little laugh escaped her. "Guy?!" He rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault, blame my parents."

"Yeah, I guess." She shook his hand. "Are you asking me out, Guy?"

"I suppose I am, but I can't really until you tell me your name."

"Jenna." She felt another pang. This felt too familiar.

"Nice to meet you, Jenna. So, shall we?" He gestured down the stairs.

"Sure, Guy." She figured a distraction was excactly what she needed.

"""""""""""""""

After a few days of hanging out with Guy, Jenna liked him more and more. He was sweet and funny, and a gentleman. Like now, she thought. He had brought a picnic for them and they were going to have it on the hill in the forest.

"It's nice out today," Jenna said, kicking a pinecone.

"Good day for a picnic," Guy replied. He stopped when they reached a clearing. "How about here?" He asked.

"Looks good." Jenna unfolded the blanket that was draped over her arm and spread it over the grass. She sat down and Guy followed, opening the picnic basket and drawing out a pair of peanut butter sandwiches. He passed one to her. "Dig in."

He unwrapped his and she did the same. "To us," she giggles, bumping his sandwich with hers. "To us," he whispered as she took a bite. She made a face as she swallowed and looked down at her sandwich.

"What's in this thing?" Her eyes fluttered as she swayed and fell onto the blanket, fading away from consciousness.

""""""""""""""""

Jenna blinked and slowly opened her eyes. Over and over, but she still couldn't see anything. She was surrounded by pitch black, and her eyes felt like they would pop out of her head until a light came on pointed at her and her eyes snapped shut, burning. Was she dreaming? This all seemed like some twisted version of Dream Jenna's nightly sobfest. She tried to move her arms, then realized they were tied to her sides. She was sitting on her legs, which was terrible as her legs were asleep and her shoes were digging into her bottom. Her eyes opened in shock at the sound of Guy's voice, which to her shock was coming from a gnome, balancing on her knees. "Hey Jenna!" It called. "Poor, Jenna, didn't Dipper tell you that we always get revenge?" He shook his head. "You were easier to fool than I'd thought, especially with our new techniques. Poor, poor Jenna."

"Untie me, shorty," Jenna spat, hiding her dismay the fact that her friend was a bunch of gnomes.

"Not until you agree to be my wife," the gnome said happily. "Then you can have free roam of the whole forest!"

"I already told you before, no!" Jenna exclaimed. Before she could react, the gnome planted a kiss on her cheek and jumped off, hitting the light switch.

"I'll be back in a few, but until then you can rethink your answer."

Jenna was stunned and quickly rubbed her cheek furiously on her shoulder.

Then she waited.

And waited.

By herself, in the darkness, hour after hour.

Would they leave her here? Was this her punishment? Would she starve? After cutting her hands trying to break the ropes, she gave up, hanging her head, silent tears streaming down her face.

Then the light turned on again, blinding her until her eyes adjusted and the gnome was in front of her once again. "It's all arranged, honey!" He said. "All you have to do is say, 'I do,' and you'll be the gnome Queen! So," he leaned forward. "How's about it?"

"Never." Jenna said weakly.

The gnome looked genuinely disappointed. "I don't want to make you say it, Jenna, but if you keep this up I'm going to have to."

Jenna was silent.

He sighed. "Okay. I just want you to know I'm sorry." He balled his hand into fists and raised them. Jenna screwed her eyes shut and braced for impact. She didn't know how much gnome punches hurt, but she prepared for the worst.

She heard a thunk and a release of breath as the gnome went flying across the room. Her eyes opened wide and she looked up, up, up, at the silhouetted figure in front of her. He breath caught in her throat. The figure bent down and began to untie the ropes, working steadily and silently until she was free. The sting in her hands suddenly vanished and there were arms around her, lifting her up. Then there was a flash of light and dark again, but this was a different kind of darkness, one where you could still see faintly. As the figure set her gently on the bed, still silent, she stared, frozen until features came into focus. A top hat. Spikey hair, and lots of sharp angles. "Bill?" She whispered. She hadn't seen him in a month. She didn't think she ever would again. He still was silent, and stepped back. He held out a hand, then stopped, hesitating, until his hand lowered back to his side and he vanished, leaving Jenna alone.

She laid awake for hours, restless and upset, until her exhaustion caught up with her and she fell asleep. Dream Jenna was in the dark room again, crying her eyes out. Even the lone spotlight had abandoned her, leaving her completely alone. Her crying suddenly stopped as she heard footsteps clicking, breaking the silence. She heard a snap and the spotlight came on, light flooding over her and the silhouette just outside of the circle of light.

Jenna watched, motionless as the figure slowly stepped into the light to reveal Bill Cipher. This was the first time she had dreamed about him, and the first time her ballroom dream had been altered. She briefly wondered if he _was_ part of the dream or if he was in her head. There were many questions she wanted to ask him, but she found she couldn't speak. The dream demon stepped forward and helped her up, and swiped a gloved finger under her eyes, drying up the tears pooled there.

Jenna still couldn't speak, but found that she didn't much want to anymore. Bill smiled a little and put his arms around her waist, sweeping her around to the music that was suddenly playing, seemingly coming from nowhere. The beam of light followed them as they danced to the elegant waltz, and hours seemed to fly until Jenna couldn't remember that her dream had ever been a nightmare. Suddenly she was waking up, and was vaguely aware that it was still dark in her room. They stopped dancing, but the music continued. Bill stared down at her, and she could see conflict of emotions in his single eye. He pulled her closer to him and she was afraid again, as she had been when he had done that before. But his eye shut and he bent down until their faces were inches apart. Jenna's fear vanished then, replaced by that old familiar pull and her eyes closed and the gap between them closed as well. She felt his lips on hers, and she enjoyed the softness of them until she snapped awake. She lay in her bed, eyes wide, face scarlet, breathing heavily. She didn't know what to think. She didn't think. She still felt his arms around her and her blush spread even further. She sat up in her bed and her eyes caught on a shadow in the corner of her room. "Bill?" She whispered. "Is that you?" The shadow walked over to her and her bed creaked as it sat down next to her. "Hey, Triple J." She almost laughed at the thought that she had never been so happy to be called such an annoying nickname. "What are you doing back?" Her laughter melted. "You saved me." She looked at him, but she couldn't see his face. "Why?"

"Why?" He snorted. "I couldn't let that midget hurt you."

"Even after I…"

"Even after you what?" She could see his single eye glowing. "Left me? Turned me down? Ran away?!" He paused, then sighed. He looked up at her, and she saw that his anger had drained as fast as it had appeared. "Are you afraid of me, Jenna? I thought I was your friend." Jenna didn't know what to say. Bill was always misleading and sarcastic, he had never looked so vulnerable, or sincere.

"I was," she said slowly, "but I don't think I am anymore." She sighed. "When you, erm, told me what you did I got scared again, scared that you would try to trick me." She looked him right in his eye. "I guess I was afraid you would break my heart, Cipher." He snorted. "So you broke mine?" Jenna smiled.

"Did I?"

"I think I finally figured it out, Jenna." He laughed. "Promise me you won't run away again?"

"Promise," Jenna whispered.

"I...I think I fell in love with you." Jenna was quiet, and she watched as Bill looked down dejectedly.

"I did too."

Bill was quiet for a second, and then; "You fell in love with yourself? How is that even possible?"

Jenna snorted. "With you, you idiot!" She shoved him, and just like that the somber mood was broken. But she had one more question.

"Was that you in my dream?" She asked, "Or was I just dreaming about you?" Bill looked down.

"It was me. I'm sorry, it's a habit. I couldn't help myself."

"W-was the kiss real?"

Bill laughed. "Well, no, technically because it _was_ a dream." Jenna felt embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed," he said, as though he was reading her mind (Which he probably was). Before she knew what was happening he leaned in and kissed her again, and she had no desire to run this time.

 **SO HOW WAS THAT?!**

 **Seriously, positive reviews are greatly appreciated because this ship is my secret baby and I'm a little protective of this chapter.**

 **Hope you like! 3**


	5. Interesting

**Hey everybody! *Gasp!* A new chapter? I know, shocking, right? I am SO sorry for not updating! My swim team started up again on the nights I set aside for WRITING THIS STORY, and then Weirdmaggeddon comes along and throws a BIG FAT WRENCH in everything! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME, CIPHER?! I've been working on some plot stuff, so that took awhile.**

 **I've pretty much discarded my original plot. But this one will be better! I hope...**

 **Thank you so much to all the kind people who reviewed this story! You really have no idea how much it means to me. This story is my baby, and when I get positive feedback it really makes me feel better. So thank you.**

 **Also I started a Tumblr blog for art and stuff! (I like to draw) I'll put the link here so you can check it out; blog/the-damsel-and-the-demon-blog**

 **This is sort of a fluffy chapter, not really much to the plot. It's just that these are fun to write, and I'm guessing they're fun to read, too! Right?**

 **This will probably be the last chapter before things start getting more serious, so enjoy!**

 **I know, I know, I've been talking too long. Get to the story already!**

Jenna woke up again a few days later, stretching out on the bed. She yawned and opened her eyes and yelped when she saw Bill hovering above her once again. She jolted forward, banging her forehead against his and then layed back, rubbing what she knew would be a bruise.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that anymore, Cipher," she complained. She opened her eyes to see him grinning at her, ignoring the lump that was forming on his own head.

"Sorry about that." He laughed maniacally. "Scaring you is fun."

She sat up in bed. "Not for me." She stopped rubbing her forehead. "How's it look?" She asked.

Bill snapped his fingers and the dull ache stopped. "Fine, now. Stop complaining." She shoved him, and he fell over backwards, his top half dangling off the side of the bed. "Sorry," Jenna said, leaning over to check for damage. He looked pretty silly, hanging upside down like that, and somehow his little top hat had managed to stay planted on his head. Before Jenna could react, Bill grabbed her arms and flipped her up and over him, but caught her and lowered her to the ground before any damage could be inflicted. He was above her now, and he smiled. "How long do you want to do this, TJ? I have all day." Then Jenna's alarm clock beeped. "Unfortunately," she said, "I don't." She stood up, and Bill floated up to the ceiling so that he was dangling upside down in front of her.

"Why not?"

"Because I have a job," she said.

"Aren't you in school?"

"I'm in college, but right now I'm on summer vacation."

"Riiiiiight." Bill laughed, though Jenna couldn't tell what was so funny. "How about I come? Might be fun."

Jenna laughed. "I wish you could." She gave him an upside-down kiss, then headed for the closet to change. "Things would be a lot more interesting."

"You're darn right they would be," he said, turning away.

"You shouldn't come though. I don't think my boss would appreciate _interesting._ "

Bill shrugged. "Who cares? Your boss isn't my boss."

Jenna laughed. "Okay then Cipher, but no hurting anyone."

He pretended to be astonished. "Hurt anyone? Me? Why Jenna, I do think you have the wrong dream demon."

"Do _you_ know any other dream demons?"

"Well, no," he said.

"Excactly."

By that time Jenna was at the front door. "You coming Cipher?" As a response, Jenna found herself standing in the middle of the clothing store where she worked, the dream demon standing beside her. She still felt a little dizzy after these teleportations, especially the unexpected ones.

"I'm going to get started," she said after a moment of recovery. "Go ahead and look around, but _please_ don't do anything, well," she paused and he grinned.

" _Interesting?"_

"Yeah." She walked off, leaving Bill to his own devices.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jenna took her place behind the counter, but the store was usually pretty empty this early in the morning. She heard laughter and groaned when she looked up to see a cluster of her coworkers approaching her.

"Hey Jenna!" The one in front, Nell, said.

"Hi." Jenna looked back down at the register.

"I love your shirt, Jenna!" She continued. "Where'd you get it, the dumpster out behind the WalMart?" Nell's friends laughed.

"Stop being so immature, Nell." Jenna rolled her eyes. "We aren't in highschool anymore."

"And a good thing for you, sweetie!" Nell said, looking at Jenna earnestly. "I don't think you could've survived another year!" Jenna decided her best tactic was to ignore Nell, who always did this to her, and ignore the white anger that was boiling up inside her. Then another one of Nell's friends, Alice, pointed up to the front of the store.

"Who's that?" Everyone looked up, including Jenna.

Alice was pointing at Bill, who was walking around, looking at everything and probably leaving little surprises for shoppers.

"I don't know," Nell said, "but he's gorgeous." Her friends agreed, and Jenna bit her tongue, fighting back laughter. She released a little squeaking sound and Nell turned to look at her.

"Do _you_ know him, Jenna?" She cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, actually," she said. "He's my...my…" What were they, exactly?

Nell laughed. "That's what I thought. Like a guy like him would conversate with a loser like you." Jenna looked down, anger boiling, then looked back up again with a smile. "Why don't you go talk to him, Nell? See if he'll conversate with someone like _you_?" Nell flipped her hair.

"You know what? I think I will." She smiled. "Wish me luck, although I don't think I'll need it."

Jenna grinned. This was going to be fun.

"""""""""""""""""""

Bill walked over to a rack of clothing. He inspected it, then snapped his fingers and grinned. It would be quite the treat for whoever tried them on, for the dresses would come to life and have the wearer trapped, like a puppet. Bill heard someone talking behind him, and turned to walk around the rack, but not before he felt someone grab his sleeve. He whirled around to see a young woman smiling at him. He supposed she was pretty, but she wore way too much make-up, and he surprised himself when something in his head told him that Jenna was prettier.

The woman batted her eyelashes at him and smiled even wider. "Hi," she practically cooed. "I'm Nell."

Face-paint, Bill thought. He didn't say anything.

Unfazed, Nell continued. "Who are you shopping for… A girlfriend, maybe?"

Bill laughed a little, then surprised himself again by thinking that Jenna probably wouldn't like any of this stuff. It was too girly. "No," he finally said. He waited to see how she'd react.

"So you don't have a girlfriend then? That's a shame." She twirled her hair around her finger. "I'd think girls would be fighting to talk to you. I sure would."

Bill was slightly annoyed. She didn't seem to know the meaning of subtlety, did she? And she didn't seem to pick up on the fact that he wasn't at all interested.

But then he smiled, because he'd had and idea. "Why, I'm flattered by your compliments." She smiled widely, and Bill snapped his fingers. "I think they'll be all over you too, trying to figure out exactly what's wrong with you." He saw her confusion, and her muscles straining as she tried to stop smiling. He watched her eyes start to panic as she pulled at her face, unable to unclench her teeth or rest her face. He doubled over in laughter as she made a strange noise and ran back to her friends, who crowded around her and tried to get her to stop smiling and tell them what was the matter. He looked and saw Jenna almost fall over in an attempt to not laugh. She looked at him and jabbed a thumb in Nell's direction, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not permanent!" He mouthed. It would last just long enough for her to perhaps get to the hospital, then it would be over and she'd look like a fool.

He teleported over next to Jenna. She took one look at him and burst out laughing. She leaned against him and he stared at her in mock regret. "I'm sorry my dear, was that too _interesting_?" She caught her breath and stood up straight.

"That was perfect, Cipher. Way to put her in her place." Bill's gaze wandered over to Nell, who was now staring at them in surprise and anger.

And was that jealousy?

She probably would've been wearing a mighty scowl if it wasn't for the fact that she was still smiling. Reveling in his victory, Bill smiled at her and gave her a little wave, then turned and kissed Jenna, who yelped in surprise but quickly recovered.

After a moment Bill pulled away and looked at Nell, whose face was now red with fury.

Now this, he thought, was fun. He rather enjoyed this _work_ thing.

 **Was that enough to pacify you? I like this one!**

 **Thanks for reading even after like five weeks!**


End file.
